Terminator Tomato 2: Day of the Harvest
by Zarus Tyran
Summary: A Megafic sequel to Terminator Tomato of tomorrow which you can watch on YouTube. Enjoy! Part of the Megafic Universe.


Terminator Tomato 2: Day of the Harvest  
By Zarus Tyran

_Hello everyone. Welcome to my latest Fanfic. I noticed when I saw the original Killer Tomatoes episode that the Terminator Tomato was part of that it combined Star Trek and Star Wars as well. So I thought to make a story more in keeping with the Terminator concept for this parody. As always I don't own any of the characters etc. As with the last story this one is set in the Megafic universe and adds to Chad's future. While the Jade from JCA appears this is not meant to be a direct crossover. And now let's get started._

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in San Zucchini. Chad was enjoying his day off by skateboarding through Rufus T. Firefly Memorial Park. As he did so he came across a small girl with blond pigtails who sat on the grass crying she was dressed like a princess.

"May I help you?" Chad asked coming to a stop.

"I lost my mom. I wandered off while she was buying a Hot-t Dog?" The girl said between sobs. Chad noticed the odd way she said hot dog, like she had never heard of one.

"What's your name? Where do you live?"

"My name is Stella. I'm from Solaria. We came here for a vacation. I'm a fairy!" Stella said with smile now forming on her face.

"Yeah and I'm a goblin." Chad said under his breath as he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Stella there you are!" Chad Turned to see a pair of very richly dressed adults. Seeing the happiness on Stella's Face Chad guessed they were her parents.

"Thank you young man!" Stella's mother, a tall blond woman, said smiling at him.

"No problem, Ma'am." At that moment Chad's short wave radio went off. He quickly answered it.

"Chad the clean up is taking too long. Can you pick me up a paper and some items?" Wilber voice asked as it flickered on and off.

"No problem Uncle Wilber. I'm on my way. Sorry got to go." Chad said as he skated off. If he had stayed a few minutes more he might have seen the family disappear into thin air. 

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gangreen's Tomato Factory Dr. Gangreen was looking at his list of failed plans.

"Now what haven't I tried to get rid of the Tomato Task Force and conquer San Zucchini?"

"What about Martian Tomatoes sir." Igor ask trying to be helpful.

"You fool we did that in episode five." Gangreen said stroking his chin. At that moment a blinding green flash came from behind them. As the pair turned they saw a sight they thought they would never see again. Before them stood a large metal tomato with robotic arm, legs, and sporting a black Mohawk. It was the Tomato Terminator.

"What are you doing here you were destroyed in episode eight!" Gangreen asked puzzled.

"If you are referring to my predecessor, then you are probably correct. I'm a different Tomato Terminator and you will assist me in my mission." The robot said with an odd Austrian accent.

"And if I refuse?" Gangreen asked defiantly. The answer came as two red bolts of energy shot from TT's eyes blowing a hole in the floor in front of the angry scientist and his assistant.

"Are we clear?" Terminator asked menacingly.

"Yes so what is your mission if I may be so bold?" Gangreen asked in a meek tone.

"Chad Finletter. He must be… terminated." 

* * *

At the Pizza Palace Wilber Finletter and Tara were cleaning up the building for the customers they hope to have tomorrow. Chad soon walked in read a newspaper.

"Hey Chad anything interesting in the paper?" Wilber asked as he checked the register.

"Nah, just some tabloid piece about giant bat sightings in Gotham." Chad said as he walked over to Tara who was cleaning windows.

"I thought you were going to hang out at the park today."

"I was but I ran into some weird girl who thought she was a fairy." Chad said as he put down the paper and picked up FT.

"You know we've seen more odd things than that lately." Tara said as she put down the rag and sat on a stool next to her only friend.

"Yeah but this was clearly a little girl playing make-believe." Chad said with a confident smile. Their conversation was interrupted by a flash of green light coming from the kitchen. The pair ran into the back and saw an Asian-looking woman dressed in a black jumpsuit sunglasses and a military cap. She was down on one knee.

"Hey we're closed, how did you get in?" Wilber asked as he walked in. The guest rose to her feet and removed the hat and glasses. The group was shocked when they saw her face.

"Jade?" The four of them said together. With the exception of looking a few years older, her face did look like Jade Chan.

"There's no time to explain. We need to get Chad out of here." The adult Jade said look of worry on her face.

"Why there's nothing happening-" Chad started as the build shook violently.

"Chad Finletter, come out _now_!" A familiar voice boomed out from what sounded like a megaphone.

"I had to open my big mouth." Chad sighed as he shook his head. Tara walked carefully over to the window and gasped at what she saw.

"Chad you better see this." Chad ran over and saw something he thought he would never see again. There standing next to Gangreen was the Tomato Terminator, bigger and badder than ever.

"What do you want?" Chad yelled back at the robotic tomato. The reply came with a another eye blast shot from the Terminator. Chad ducked just in time to see his hat barbequed.

"Ask a stupid question." Chad gulped as the ashes to his hat fell into his hands.

"Come on we've got to move now!" Jade said grabbing Chad and running for the back door.

"Hey wait for us!" Tara said annoyed as she grabbed FT and ran after them with Wilber in hot pursuit. 

* * *

Outside the Terminator was losing it's patience.

"Where is he?" It growled in frustration.

"You just shot at him with a laser. Do you really think he'd just come out here?" Gangreen said with frustration at his ally's lack of subtlety.

"We must go in before he gets away." Terminator said as it marched toward the Pizza Palace. Gangreen rolled his eyes but followed it with Igor tagging along in abject terror. Inside they found set of footprints heading straight out the back door. This caused the Terminator to roar in anger.

"I'd sure hate to meet the dude who had _him_ built." Igor whispered to Gangreen.

"For once I'm in complete agreement with you Igor." 

* * *

By this time Jade had broken the record for the four minute mile while carrying a small boy. She soon ran into a warehouse that had a pair of truck size holes in it's sides. As she caught her breath Wilber and Tara stumbled in exhausted.

"Can someone please tell me why that futuristic fruit is after me?" Chad asked annoyed at being treated like a sack of potatoes.

"Sure- just- give- me- a- minute." Jade said between gasps. Finally after several minutes Tara spoke up.

"Maybe we should split up so it can't track us."

"No, it's too risky. It may be after Chad but it might still win if it takes you and FT out as well." Jade said flatly.

"But why is it after them in the first place? The last time it wanted to deal with me and the rest of the Tomato Task Force to insure Tomato Domination." Wilber pointed out.

"That's not the same Tomato Terminator you met last time. It has a different set of goals."

"Yeah and a nastier disposition." Chad add rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes and it's programmed to terminate you with extreme prejudices." Jade said with a sigh.

"So they have time machines in the future?" Tara asked curious.

"How old do I look? I used on of Uncle's spells."

"If you know such advanced magic then why don't you just blast that metal monster?" Chad asked with growing interest.

"Because it's maker has planned for my appearance in this time and has coated that thing with Nth Metal." Jade explained as she reached into the belt pouch and pulled out a mirror.

"I don't think now is the time to fix your face." Tara said annoyed by Jade supposed vanity.

"Yeah and what's Nth Metal?" Chad asked.

"I'll explain later but first I have to report in." Jade explained as she pushed a gem on the bottom of the mirror. A moment later black outline of a man appeared on the screen.

"Hello Jade, if I remember correctly you should be at the warehouse by now." A deep but creepy male voice said.

"Yes Sha- I mean sir. If I may ask what's with the theatrics?"

"I'm there remember? It's best I don't know too much about my own future or what I even look like. That's why your to call me by my first name and not- any thing else. Give little me the basic data needed but nothing else. Good lock." And with that the hidden older Chad disappeared from the mirror.

"What was that about?" Tara asked puzzled.

"Your boyfriend's future self is a very careful- person." Jade explained.

"But I'm not her boyfriend." Chad said disgusted by the very thought.

"Of course you're not." Jade agreed, adding a silent 'yet' to her thoughts.

"So basic data?"

"Oh, right. You see it your friend was sent back because-" Jade began when a explosion came from a nearby wall. In stepped the Terminator followed by Igor and Gangreen.

"You know this place has two holes in it already." Chad said to his relentless pursuer. Again the Terminator responded with energy blast from it's eyes. Chad was barely able to dodge the blast this time as it marched toward him. At that Wilber pulled out the sword he had been carrying from it's scabbard and charged.

"I like Ike. Just say 'no'. Don't drive drunk." Wilber yelled as he came at the Terminator's blind side.

"What's with him?" Jade asked amused.

"He running out of slogans to shout." Chad explained. Wilber had reached his quarry and brought his sword down with a loud 'clang'. At this FT whimpered something.

"Your right I don't think he realized it was metal either." Chad agreed when suddenly Jade grabbed him again and threw a smoke bomb behind her. After a few minutes the smoke cleared and our heroes were long gone.

"This is getting to be monotonous." The Terminator growled. 

* * *

Chad soon found himself at the San Zucchini Mall Plaza. The place was empty due to the Censor lady getting a law passed that closed all shops in the city on Sunday. As Jade dropped him and slumped onto a bench, Wilber and Tara literally crawled in with FT running past them and into Chad's arms. Chad laughed as his 'dog' licked his face.

"It's nice to see that some things never change." Jade with a tired but happy smile.

"You know we could have just grabbed the pizza truck to get around the city." Chad pointed out to the groans of the others.

"I wish you had told us that before we did our running for the next five years." Tara said exasperated.

"You'll get use to it." Jade said as she stumbled to a water fountain.

"What do you mean they'll get use to it?" Wilber asked.

"And why is that thing after me. Who ever built it, it wasn't a Gangreen. That thing's way too vicious." Chad added annoyed at being used for target practice.

"Exactly right it wasn't built by Gangreen it was built by- someone you'll get to know very well." Jade explained with a nervous look on her face.

"Okay. It's clear that you know something and that older version of me told you to talk so talk." Chad said losing his patience.

"Oh alright. A few year from now your adventures will have given you enough experience and skills to go into the big leagues. You soon make many enemies including your arch-enemy. Gangreen was merely practice. You and Tara have fought this guy many time to the point that he's had enough."

"So he sent that thing back for us?" Chad asked with growing understanding. Jade shook her head.

"No, just you. You see he only knew you were Chad Finletter thanks to Gangreen's old journals. He read about Gangreen's first encounter with the Tomato Terminator and thought it would be a suitable assassin. He used advanced robotics and since he thought you or one of your allies would be sent back to stop him he covered it with Nth Metal, a metal which disrupts magic."

"Wait, you mean I'm gonna learn magic?" Chad said impressed. Jade quickly realized that she said too much.

"You learn some. Actually it's because of the time travel spell that Wy- I mean your enemy used that he expected mystical allies would be sent back. This Terminator is armed with dangerous weapons as you've already seen. This combined with it's special amour makes it difficult to stop."

"So what are we gonna do?" Tara asked worried about her only friend.

"Were going to call for backup." Wilber announced as he walked over to the pay phone. 

* * *

At the home of Sam 'the Sham' Smith the phone rang. Suddenly a hand sprouted from the standing lamp and picked it up.

"Hello Sam the Sham speaking. Tomatoes? I'm on my way." The lamp then turned into a black man dressed like the Lone Ranger and ran off. 

* * *

In a gym a phone rang. A woman in a track suit answer it a German accent.

"Hello, Mary Jo Nagamininashy speaking. Tomatoes? I'm on my way Wilber-ovich." Mary Jo said as she ran off leaving two men stuck looking like human pretzels. 

* * *

Back at the mall Wilber hung up the phone.

"Well Floyd Bridgework is on his way. No we just have to wait and hope that Metal Tomato doesn't find us." At that moment a familiar blast shook the mall. Chad ran to the mall entrance to see that the Terminator had just blown up a sixteen-wheeler that was parked near by.

"You had to jinx it." Chad called back to his uncle. After duck a couple of blast from the mechanical menace Chad quickly grabbed one of the doors and slammed it shut. Tara and Jade ran over and closed the other one.

"Quick we got to get to the other door and close it before they can get to it." Chad said as he ran for it. He soon stopped when he saw a truck barreling toward him. Chad leapt out of the way as the truck rolled to a stop. Out of it stepped the local man know as Tomato Guy.

"Hey are you alright?" Tomato Guy asked as he climbed out of the cab of the truck. Chad picked himself and headed for the truck.

"Yeah. Sorry but were gonna need to borrow this." With that Chad and his friends climbed into the truck and drove off."

"No wait I'm hauling dynamite for the construction site!" Tomato Guy shouted to the leaving truck. His bellows were sadly muffled by the sound of the Tomato Terminator smashing his way through the Main Plaza gate. As Gangreen followed it in he whistled in amazement.

"Why didn't I have a Tomato like you in episode two?"

"Look." It said simply as it pointed, ignoring Gangreen. The saw the deadly truck drive off with FT sticking his head out the window.

"We got to catch them." Gangreen cried as stamped his foot in anger.

"Don't lose your cool sir. We can follow them look." Igor pointed toward a nearby used car lot. 

* * *

"Well that should help us put some distance between us and that tin tomato." Chad said smile for the first time since this mess began. He looked up and noticed Jade looking at him with an odd look.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I just forgot how cute you were at this age." Jade said as she pinched Chad's cheek.

"Excuse me but how are we going to stop that robotic tomato?" Tara said behind the wheel, a touch of jealousy in her voice.

"I don't know but we need to come up with something or it won't just be me that's history. Uncle Wilbur what are you doing?" The tomato war veteran was going through Tomato Guy's cargo.

"Just seeing what that pest is carrying. Look cigars!" Wilber said happily. Chad groaned as he knew his uncle's main weakness was a cigar after dinner.

"You know you really shouldn't smoke. My uncle Jackie always said that-" Jade never finished her story as a laser blast struck the road behind them. Chad look out his window to see a large car with it's top ripped off. Gangreen was behind the wheel, Igor right next to him, and the Tomato Terminator looming in the back seat, it eyes glowing for another attack.

"We've got trouble!" Chad said as he pulled his head back in before another laser could take it off.

"Duh." Came the dual reply from both Jade and Tara. As their Truck began to pick up speed it was soon swerving to avoid the extended laser fire coming from Gangreen's car. As Chad wondered if he'd make it out of this one alive he notice a funny glow from behind him.

"What kind of cigar is _that_?"

"It's a Din-a-me-te. Must be Italian." Wilber said reading outside of the stick. Chad and the others quickly screamed when they realized what he was holding.

"Give me that." Chad yelled as he grabbed the dynamite and threw it out the window. A few seconds later an explosion was heard followed by a car crash. The dynamite had blow a large hole in the road and Gangreen had swerved to avoid it crashing into a street lamp.

"No danger in smoking huh?" The trio asked Wilber as they kept going. 

* * *

A short time later the truck parked at the local drive-in.

"I think we can use that dynamite to stop the Terminator." Chad said as he climbed out of the truck.

"Do you remember we came here to see 'Invader Broccoli from Mars'?" Tara said looking around.

"Aw, your first date." Jade quipped as she followed them to the concession stand.

"Where are you three going?" Wilber asked.

"We've been chased around all day. Time for a snack." Chad explained gabbing a chocolate bar from the stand. As they ate they kept their eyes open for the Tomato Task Force or the Tomato Terminator. Finally Chad spoke up.

"So besides it's primary weapon, does that thing have any other surprises?"

"We only found out that it was magic proof from raiding the lab it was built in. I was sent back with a few non-magical weapons because I was the only person other than Tara and FT that you've work with recently that you could send back." Jade explained as filled a cup with soda.

"Don't dogs live at most fourteen years?" Wilber asked suspiciously.

"There have been a few breakthroughs in canine care that has extended their life span by a another decade." Jade said again the look of saying too much on her face.

"What did you mean by worked with recently?" Chad asked.

"When you started working on the world stage, the only people from your childhood who joined you were these two." Jade paused and pointed at Tara and FT before continuing, "I been working for Section Thirteen for a couple of years when I ran into you. You chose to send me back since you would both already know me and I was one of the only people who knew you before you became- the person you grow into." Tara frowned at Jade continual beating around the bush.

"Something serious happens to Chad doesn't?" Jade chuckled nervously at this question.

"To be perfectly honest, yes. Something serious _dose_ happen to Chad and to Tara as well. I can't tell you what because it's important to your growth and careers. There are more lives at stake than you know at risk if history is altered too much." Jade cringed at the look of shock on the faces of her friends.

"Well it looks like my idea worked after all." A voice suddenly said. The group whirled around to see Gangreen, Igor and the Tomato Terminator.

"Not you again." Chad groaned as the machine loomed over him.

"You correct in guessing that sneaking up on the target would insure it's termination." The Terminator raised it's arm and out popped an odd looking gun.

"I thought you were going to just blast him." Gangreen said as he saw the new weapon.

"I was programmed to make it as painful as possible. The shock of the trip caused my circuits to it back-up program of ending it quickly. That crash caused the primary program to reactivate." It explained as odd waves then shot from wrist gun. Chad soon began to scream.

"What's it doing to him?" Tara asked it horror.

"That a sonic disruptor. I'm guessing it's torturing him." Jade yelled as she ran toward the Terminator. Jade launched a flying kick at her quarry only to be batted away like a fly.

"Jade, the sword." Chad yelled as he clutched his ears in pain. Jade quickly understood and grabbed Wilber's sword. With a quick throw it sliced the power cable shutting down the deadly device.

"You dare to interfere? You shall be terminated as well." The Terminator said simply as it turned to face Jade.

"You want me? Well then come and get me!" As Jade ran off the Terminator Tomato followed as eye lasers flying. After a couple of minutes Gangreen voice could be heard.

"You fool she's just the distraction!" The Terminator whirled around to see Chad was being put into the truck by Tara, a tear rolling down her face. Suddenly a stack of red sticks were handed to it.

"Uh, happy birthday." Wilber said as he ran to the truck with Jade hot on his heels.

"Thank you. Wait, as a robot I don't have a-" That's when the dynamite went off causing a big explosion. The truck Chad and the others use was already on it's way out. As the smoke clear Igor and Gangreen were lying on the floor knocked out by the explosion, even thought they were on the edge of it. The Terminator however was only singed and coughed once.

"Ok, no more Mister Nice Robot."

* * *

In the truck worry was on every face save one, Chad's. His face was limp because he had been knocked out. The others worried that they were to late in stopping the last attack. Their minds were put at ease when a groan was heard.

"Any calls while I was out?" Chad quipped as he opened his eyes. His response was rewarded by a big hug from Tara.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but I looked back as that dynamite went off. It's still functioning and only slightly singed." Jade said to the pair. Tara gave Jade a dirty look while Chad was just confused.

"So any more bright ideas about how dice this tomato?" Wilber asked behind the wheel.

"We need to know how it takes to break the metal. Meanwhile I've got an idea on how to break it's mind." Chad said rise to a full sitting position.

"But we don't know how strong it is." Tara said sadly.

"But I do. Jade hand me that mirror." Jade was puzzled for a moment but complied. Chad pushed the same gem Jade had. After a moment the same shape of a man appeared.

"As usual I'm right on time." The voice said with pleasure ringing through.

"And you know what I want. So let's just cut to the chase." Chad reply in no mood for his own jokes.

"Boy the sonic attack made me grumpier than I thought, very well. The dynamite was a good idea, but the outer shell was built to withstand a far greater force that what you can produce with material found in San Zucchini. But if you can get a couple of stick into it's undercarriage, it will shatter it from the inside out. Our idea for breaking his mind should do the trick for getting it to hold still. Just watch out for old Doc Gangreen." The mirror then went dark.

"You mean we could have trashed that thing long ago!?!! Why didn't he just tell me!?!!" Jade yelled annoyed.

"Because if I know me, he knew history had to play out a certain way and certain key points had to happen. Besides, he knew we would find your frustration funny." Jade gave the grinning Chad an angry look.

* * *

Back at the drive-in the Tomato Terminator had just awoken it's two gophers.

"Get up we need to find the target _now_!"

"You know for a recurring character you don't have a lot of patience." Gangreen said as he dusted himself off. At that moment one of the pay phones rang. Igor being the curious type walked over to it.

"Hello San Zucchini drive-in our hours are- Oh really? It for you robot dude." The Terminator frowned but walked over and took the phone.

"What!" The answer came in the form of a familiar voice.

"Hello rust bucket. If you want to find me look for me at the San Zucchini Bowlerdrome parking lot. See ya there soup can." With that the phone went dead. The Terminator roared at Chad's boldness.

"You two get a vehicle were going to this 'Bowlerdrome' and dealing with that boy… permanently."

* * *

"That should bring him running." Chad said as he hung up the phone grinning from ear to ear.

"Chad are you sure this plan will work?" Jade asked frowning.

"It will work just fine. Just make sure that Gangreen and Igor don't get in the way."

"I have one question. What am _I_ in all of this?" Tara asked as they waited for the Terminator. This caused Jade to tug at her collar.

"Like with Chad I can't say much because of the same reasons. Let's just say you'll be at his side as you are now, and a certain allergy will be cured." This brought a smile to the girl's face.

"I hate to interrupt but I'd like to go over the plan again." Wilber said still looking befuddled. Chad sighed wearily.

"Ok for the tenth time. I distract it with speech I've prepared. While it's distracted, Tara and Jade place 'the package' where it needs to be."

"And what is this package?" The group whirled around to see the Tomato Terminator, and a still shaken Igor and Gangreen. FT growled menacingly for all the good it did.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jade asked impressed.

"Simple we took a shortcut." Igor claimed happily.

"Yes and driving one-hundred and twenty miles an hour doesn't hurt either." Gangreen added stretching.

"Enough of this foolishness. It's time for you to say Hasta la vista boy." The Terminator said as it advanced on Chad.

"It's_baby_."

"Huh?"

"The phrase is 'Hasta la vista, _baby_'. But I'll come back to that in a minute. It took me a while but I realized that you can't kill me." Chad said smiling.

"Why is that?"

"Simple if you kill me, the reason _you_ were created will no longer exist. Therefore you will never be built. However if you're never built, I'll never be killed and the reason for creating me will exist. Do you get it?"

"If I kill then I won't exist. But then you will live so I'll will exist I- error data error." The robot was beginning to short out trying to process Chad's claim.

"Jade, Tara, now!" Chad yelled while Wilber brandished his sword at Igor and Dr. Gangreen to keep them from helping the Terminator. Jade quickly ran over and jammed another stack of dynamite into it's undercarriage while Tara lit the very short fuse. The pair quickly ran for cover as did every one else.

"Now it's it for me to say Hasta la vista, baby." Chad said smiling as the robot exploded in a fiery blaze. This time when the smoke cleared the robot was just a collection of damaged robot parts.

"Something tells me he 'won't be back'" Jade quipped as she did an impression of the late robot's accent. This caused everyone to laugh save Chad.

"Why aren't you laughing Chad? Her joke was funny." Tara asked curious.

"It's his evil sounding laugh. I thought after that Tomato Dragon incident it would have been clear." Jade explained as FT leaped into Chad's arm and licked him happily.

"Still that was a brilliant idea to short his brain with that paradox. How did you think of it?" Wilber said impressed.

"Actually I saw it on old episode of '_Star_ _Trek_'" Chad said as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. This caused another round of laughter, only this time Chad in with a few evil-sounding chuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile Gangreen had taken the opportunity to drive back to his lab.

"Gee Master what do we do now?" Igor asked from behind the wheel.

"I don't know. But next episode I'm the villain!" Gangreen yelled as he held what looked like a CD-ROM case.

* * *

Back at the Bowlerdrome the Tomato Task Force had finally found the group.

"Are we late again?" Sam asked as they poured out of an old jeep.

"Of course. Like I said before. Chad's the hero in this town." Tara said as she tried to hug the boy as once again Wilber broke them apart to talk to Sam.

"We could use some help in gathering up these robot parts." Wilber gestured toward the debris covering the parking lot.

"No problem Wilber." Mary Jo said as she grabbed the other Floyd and Sam and went to start the clean-up effort. Jade then walked over to Chad.

"Have those three _ever_ been useful?"

"Not that I've known. So what's next for you?"

"Heading for home after those three gather up your would-be assassin." Jade said as she placed a hand on Chad's shoulder. A coughing sound was soon heard.

"Then maybe you should help them with the clean-up." Tara said with a slight frown. Jade stepped back with a knowing smile and went to help the trio. Tara then took her place at Chad's side.

"You know jealousy doesn't be come you." Chad said suddenly.

"I just don't like the idea of losing my only friend. So any idea of what the future hold?" Tara said feigning indifference.

"No, but one thing is clear, our lives are going to get a lot more interesting." Chad said with a grim look on his face.

The End

Epilogue:

Jade was walking down a dark hallway as she carried the bag that contained what was left of the Tomato Terminator. She soon entered a room with a raised platform. On the platform sat a chair with a shadowy figure sitting in it and a woman standing near it. She too was hidden in shadow thanks to the glowing only near the front of the room.

"I take it you brought us a present Jade?" The figure said quite, yet creepy voice.

"Yes one set of Nth Metal covered robot parts." Jade replied spilling the contents on the floor.

"I still find it odd that simple dynamite was enough to destroy it." The woman said in a voice that screamed 'seduction'.

"Wyvern may be a lot of things, but he's not to bright on tactics. He never thought to install protective Nth Metal on the undercarriage since he thought it wouldn't be necessary. Now then is the 'package' in Gangreen's hands?" The seated figure asked.

"Yes, Shadow Khan."

"Good. I'm afraid things are going to very interesting for Chad indeed." With that a evil laugh could be heard ringing though the chamber.  
_  
_

* * *

_  
And so another Megafic story comes to a close. Join us soon for another commercial for the upcoming fan series "The Shadow Khan" as well as my next Killer Tomatoes Fanfic: Raiders of the Lost Vegetable Garden. Until Then good reading._


End file.
